The Father Card
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Sheldon and Amy face chat, about nothing really! Read and find out if I'm lying!


Spoot: This has been floating in my head for a long time!

Sheldon: oh..are we doing this now?

Spoot: Yes...

The Father Card

The computer across the room made that noise, a light blip, indicating to the man on the sofa, that he had an incoming vid call. Sheldon Cooper looked up from the TV, and watched in suspense as the computer lipped again. That confirmed it. He stood up and crossed the room, sitting in his squeaking office chair. He reached over and moved the pink mouse, and the screen returned to the desktop picture of Captain Kirk on the Enterprise. He clicked the icon for Skype and up came the program. the blip sounded again, and he clicked on the icon, and there was Amy. "What took you?" She asked. He smiled at her. "It takes approximately 6 seconds to get to the computer, 2 to wake it up, and 4 to open Skype. stop nagging me." He said, she nodded. "I felt you needed a bit of nagging today, to keep up with the husband and wife game." She said. He sucked in a few breaths of air, indicating a giggle.

"Well, as we agreed last night, today is your day to listen to me, as I..as you call it...ramble on about my trains." Sheldon said, to which, Amy rolled her eyes. "In a moment, Sheldon. Where's Sussy?" Sheldon looked to his left, and called out this name. "coming Daddy!" Came a small voice. in a few moments, a small child came running into the room. She was dressed in a pink princess outfit, her legs clad in polka dot leggings. She wore a denim jacket over this dress, and in her hand a Purple baton filled with glitter and water. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, falling loose, due to her play time. She climbed into Sheldon's lap.

"I have something to tell you!" Amy said. "HI MOMMY FACE!" The little one squealed. Amy and Sheldon both giggled. "Hi, Sussy. Now, pay attention, I have something to tell you." Sussy nodded. Amy smiled big, and held up a sheet of paper. "What is it!" Sussy exclaimed. "Your pass. For your 6th birthday, we're all going to Disney Land!" She said, removing the paper, and making a surprised face for her 5-year-old princess. Sussy shrieked. "Thank you Amy." Sheldon said, covering his ears. Amy just laughed. "First things first, we head right for the princess station for makeovers!" Sussy looked about ready to urinate. "Criteria!" She yelped. Amy nodded, then made eyes with Sheldon. "I hope you plan to participate." She said. Sheldon shook his head. "Oh, I don't think so, I plan on watching you girls."

"No Daddy, you need to play too! you can be a prince!" Sussy snapped, holding up her baton, and waving it over her father's head, as if she were trying to cast a spell. "Good luck with that, I'm leveled higher than you, and you have no magic skills, what so ever." He said, grabbing her plastic wand. "Daddy...I can still shoot you! with an arrow!" She said, holding up her arms. Sheldon put fingers into her armpits, making her squeal with laughter, and drop her arms. "You forget she's an archer." Said Amy, smiling, as she watched her two favorite people play. "Oh, I didn't forget! She's good. But, remember this Sus, you need to roll 45% or higher." She pouted, then smiled, and jumped off her father, and ran for her room.

Sheldon shook his head, and looked back at his wife. "Shall I begin my ramble?" He asked. She nodded, and he began to rant about the injustice of not being able to find good model trees for model train landscapes. Withing a few moments, Sussy came running back into the room, hands full of D&D Dice. She threw her pink D10's on the table and rolled a 67. She looked up at Sheldon, and pretended to shoot him with a bow and arrow. Amy smiled, and watched intently. Sheldon clutched at his heart. "Ugh, unprovoked attack! I'll show you!" He snapped. "I heal myself with a potion, and zap you with an old, unpredictable spell." He says, waving his hands over her. She looked at her body, and then began to lower herself to the floor. "NOOO! I'm shrinking." Her voice becoming higher and higher, more of a squeak. Sheldon looked pleased, then turned back to Amy. "What's with the face?" He asked. She was smiling warmly. "Just enjoying this. You need to play the father card more often."

"I just don't understand it, how hard is it to make decent trees, or any landscape for that matter." Sheldon was ranting again, the two were still face chatting, and Amy looked bored out of her mind. that was, until something caught her eye. Sheldon had Sussy in his lap. absent-minded, as he was talking, he was playing with the little girls hair, as she played in her own world, right from his lap. She noted that he had been doing it for over an hour, pulling it up in a pony, letting it down, brushing it, braiding it, pulling it up and letting it fall, twisting it, finger combing it, pigtails...Amy crooked her head to one side. "You hear me?" Sheldon asked, breaking her concentration on the facts. "I was." She lied. Sheldon smiled, and continued with his rant on the fact that the wrong tracking, could lead to derailing. She rolled her eyes.

She watched as Sheldon spoke. Taking on another topic. Lenard and Penny. He was complaining mostly. He was twirling the little girls hair. She was in another world, making noises as her dolls crashed into each other. "Sheldon...Do you see what you're doing?" He stopped talking, and looked down at his hands, and the top of Sussy's head. "I hadn't noticed." He said, then looked up at her, and smiled. "Well, I have. You've been at it for an hour or so now, its-"

"Distracting?" He asked.

"Cute." She finished.

Sussy looked up with a giggle. "Have you met Polly?" She asked Face Mommy. Amy shook her head, sucking in her lips. Sussy held up a doll. It was a captain Kirk action figure. One Sheldon had passed down to her. He was aware, she had painted kirk's microscopic fingernails, pink, and painted his lips with red lipstick, it was smeared up the poor guys nose, and everything. "Polly!" She said, making the doll fly around, making swooshing noises with her mouth. "She...He...Flies?" Asked Amy. Sussy nodded, Then made the doll crash, head first into Sheldon's chest. "Oh no!" She snapped. "There's an obstical captain! AAAHHHH! BROOOOSH!" The doll crashed again, Sussy's grip failed her, and the doll fell to the floor. Sheldon leaned down, making Amy lose sight of him. He popped back up, making her jump, and Sussy giggle. He had the doll in his hand. "Lose something?" He asked. "You know it Cap'n!" She said, using her best Scotty impression.

"I wish I could keep talking to you guys, all day, but my lunch break was up an hour ago..." Amy chimed in. Sheldon and Sussy looked at the screen. "I hate to say it guys, but, I need to get back to work." Sussy slid from Sheldon's lap, and took off running, screaming about a space ship shooting at them. Amy laughed, and looked on at her husband with a school girl fondness. Sheldon shrugged. "She gets it from you!" She said. "I beg your pardon Mrs. Cooper, But that imagination thing...all you!" He snapped. She smiled, and kissed the palm of her hand, then pressed it to her webcam, making the screen go dark for a moment, then she was visible again. Sheldon repeated this action, kissing his hand, and pressing it to the cam.

"Love you Shelly."

"Love you Ferrah."

Spoot: That's more like it! I love it!

Sheldon: Why is it so hard to find good landscapes!

Spoot: Really...


End file.
